


Jiang Cheng is Straight, Okay?!

by Daddy Jiang Cheng (gotaemin)



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotaemin/pseuds/Daddy%20Jiang%20Cheng
Summary: The Couples:Lan Xichen: AlphaJiang Cheng: OmegaJin Ling: BetaLan Sizhui: BetaLan Wangji: AlphaWei Wuxian: AlphaIn which a grown man discovers that his fated pair had been with him all along and his secret had been revealed almost immediately. However, that doesn't mean he'll ever agree to being pushed down by another man!!!A/N:I'll practically never update this, just a heads up. Dunno if it's been done before since I don't usually read fanfics.





	1. Prologue

"A-Cheng, you listen to me well. You must raise your cultivation and suppress your pheromones as soon as possible."

"But why, Mother? Why do I have to stay inside and cultivate while everyone else can play?"

"Because you are an Omega, and for the sake of your future position as sect leader, you must never let anyone find out. Would you rather be regarded as lower than that stray Alpha we picked off the streets?"

"But...Wei Ying already knows. He asked why I had to sleep in a different room sometimes. He doesn't see me as a lower being."

"Nonsense. Alphas naturally discriminate against Omegas because they're bound to submit to them during their heat. I'll throw that Wei Ying out of Lotus Pier before he even gets a chance to run his mouth. Now return to your room, A-Cheng. I don't want to see you take a step outside until you can hide your filthy stench."

"Mother..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiang Cheng is salty about all couples .jpg

He was pissed, to say the least. Wei Wuxian had sent an eye-catching red envelope right up to his study during the night, left on the ground for Jiang Cheng to step on first thing in the morning. The envelope itself caused no harm, but when Jiang Cheng opened up the folded letter inside, his lip began twitching endlessly.

"You're invited as an honorary guest to Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian's third year anniversary! Bring Jin Ling (not his dog) and a jar of Emperor's Smile to our residence. See you there, Sect Leader Jiang!"

The letter was soon crumpled and disposed of. That stupid Alpha, as if he'd go celebrate his wedding anniversary with that stone-faced, defective younger jade of the Lan sect! Jiang Cheng, brows furrowed in a familiar annoyance, made his way to his nephew's bedroom. Jin Ling had previously asked to shelter two of the Lan sect's disciples for the night as they made their return trip from secluded cultivation. As his uncle, Jiang Cheng felt a bit of pride at the thought of Jin Ling overcoming his stubborn disposition and forming friendships with other cultivators his age. In the future, Jiang Cheng would not have to worry about those loyal enough to protect his selfish and anti social nephew. 

Jiang Cheng knocked twice before opening the door, giving no time between announcing his arrival and entering. 

"Jin Ling, get up. Go wake those gues-"

His blood ran cold in his veins at the sight in front of him. Two slender bodies were tangled under a single sheet, scattered black hair meshing into one big clump underneath their white inner robes. Jin Ling's head was resting on the pillow, eyes closed in a tranquil sleep. On one of his arms lay a head that was burried deep into his chest. The morning sun streamed in through the window, bathing the scene in a serene warm light. However, that warmth couldn't penetrate through the layer of ice that froze over Jiang Cheng's eyes.

"Jin Ling!" he shouted, feeling the veins in his forehead bulge. In a flash, both pairs of eyes shot open and their limbs flailed in all directions as they tore apart from each other's embrace.

"U-uncle! What are you doing in my room?!" Jin Ling was the first to open his mouth. His dishevelled hair and slightly agape collar that revealed a fair, jade-like chest caused his words to seem as if he were caught redhanded in the middle of a devilish act. Well, in this case, he was. The other body that had glued themself to the far wall quickly sat in a formal position and bowed his head, whether in respect or shame, Jiang Cheng didn't care.

"Sect Leader Jiang...My apologies," the boy stuttered out. He didn't dare meet the older man's gaze in fear that he'd be devored alive.

"Lan Sizhui, explain yourself," Jiang Cheng spoke slowly, each word laced with killing intent. Jin Ling was a Beta, so he wasn't worried about heat or pregnancy rates, but wouldn't it be best if his partner was a woman? Jiang Cheng knew that eighteen was a delicate age for the exploration of sex, but there were countless obtainable beauties within the region, why did it have to be another man?! And for not just one, but two residents of the Lotus Pier to be conned by disciples of the Lan sect...were they practicing some sort of enchantment technique? 

"We've been in a relationship...an intimate relationship for a few months now. Although we haven't done anything that would damage our chasity! Sir, you don't need to worry." Lan Sizhui cupped his hands in front of his chest as he answered. Jin Ling hurriedly fixed his clothes and was about to defend himself when the door to the room opened once again.

"Hey, you guys should get up before your uncle catche...s you..." Lan Jingyi halted at the entrance, watching as all eyes landed on him. He took in the sight of the two flustered boys on the bed and the ashen complexion on the older man's face and could only mutter an, "oh."

As quick as he had appeared, Lan Jingyi turned on his heels and bolted away. The rules of Gusu didn't apply to him at the moment, so he increased his speed as he heard the furious Sect Leader yell his name.

Jiang Cheng's chest rapidly rose and fell as a stream of emotions soon flooded his entire being. He turned a glare at the youths huddled on the bed and a streak of lightning crackled through the dense air.

"We're going to Gusu. Right now."

\---------------------  
A/N:  
I write on my phone so chapters are gonna be short. So short I probably shouldn't call them chapters. But oh well. By the WAY you can find me on tumblr @refrigerators-for-diccs or on discord if you happen to be on the mdzs server I'm on.


End file.
